Cambios inesperados
by Ce856r
Summary: La traición de Rei y Darien se ve descubierta por Serena. Esta hace que las respeten. Tomando medidas extremas con los que son traidores. Estos buscan al que repudiaron Seiya o mejor dicho Sailor Star Fighter. Todo por hacer que el corazón de la princesa vuelta a ser el mismo y puedan volver a manejarla. Se podrá ver el punto de vista que los traidores y leales pero acaso todos so
1. Chapter 1

_**REVELANDO SECRETOS**_

 _ **PARTE 1**_

Todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta. Serena justo llego,para presenciar como Darien estaba teniendo sexo con Rei. Nunca pensó en encontrar a una de sus amigas en la cama de su futuro ex-novio. Y pensar que ella le daría una noticia muy importante. Pero ya que, no merecía que ellos lo supieran. En ese instante salio de dos pensamientos y los encaró.

Son unos cerdos. Yo les salve la vida,a ustedes y a tu estúpido planeta.- dijo furiosa la rubia. Mientras veía como los dos la veían con sorpresa. Pero después sonrieron cinicamente.

Amor, no te esperaba tan temprano.- dijo Darien fingiendo una sonrisa.

Como tu no estabas decidí hacerle compañía. Espero que no te moleste.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Son unos sicopatas.- grito furiosa.

Pero me las pagaran. Todos sabrán de esto.-y ante las palabras de Serena temblaron.- Todos sabrán de su traición hacia la luna.- diciendo esto se marchó, ante la atónita mirada de los dos amantes.

¿Cómo pudieron? Y yo que me venía a despedir de el. Pero ya no importa. No derramare no una lágrima por ellos. Ya no voy a ser débil. Pero llamare a todas y las que no me son leales, me las pagara. - dijo la joven saliendo del departamento de su ex.

Entonces saca su teléfono, llama a todas y les dijo que no importa lo que tenían que hacer las quería ver en 10 minutos en su departamento. Su departamento, claro que si, sus padres murieron en el incendio de su ex casa. Pero bueno, también tuvo que llamar a los traidores. Estos se atrevieron a decirle que quien era ella para mandarlos. Y bueno, ella ya no podía mas.

¿Cómo que quién soy?Se suponía que me iba a casar con el amor de mi vida, tener una familia. Y cuando te iba a decir una cosa muy importante. Me encuentro que una de mis supuestas amigas se esta acostándose con mi 'gran' novio.- dijo con sarcasmo. Si no quieres venir voy yo misma a buscarte.- amenazó.- Adios y más vale que vengas- finalizó la llamada. Tenia que ordenar su departamento para la llegada de las chicas. Venían en 5 minutos, por suerte eso era tiempo suficiente. Solo tenia que lavar los platos que eran dos.

Ella sabía que debían de rendirle cuenta. Habían insultado su orgullo. Siempre ayudo a ese planeta, salvo al universo. A todos y así era como le agradecian. Siempre siendo la niña sumisa, pues ya basta. La manipulaba siempre, eso ya no volvería a pasar. Era hora de saber quiénes eran leales al reino lunar. Los traidores, pagarían muy cara su osadía. Justo con ese pensamiento la puerta sonó. Por suerte ya había terminado de ordenar todo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta decidida, ahí estaban todos. Hasta los traidores mayores.

Amor¿qué pasó?-pregunto el príncipe fingiendo estar preocupado.

Pasen inmediatamente. -ordenó a todos. Estos la miraron sorprendida, pues su voz había sido fría. Pero decidieron pasar.

¿Es un nuevo enemigo?.-pregunto Rei haciendo la preocupada.

Es hora que sepan que hay traidores ente nosotros.- y ante esto la mirada era incrédula. -Es por eso que revelaré la identidad de los dos principales. Ellos son Darien y Rei.-ante lo que todas las miraron como loca.

¿Cómo que traidores?Serena estas loca- escandalizó la sacerdotisa.

Tengo la manera de comprobarlo...


	2. Revelando secretos parte 2

**Revelando secretos parte 2**

 **Tengo la manera de comprobarlo. ..**

 **Eso es imposible, todas aquí sabemos que el príncipe nunca cometería semejante estupidez. Además que no pondría el riesgo del no nacimiento de la pequeña dama.- dijo Setsuna de pie.**

 **Nunca pedí tu opinión Setsuna, y si no me creen miren con sus propios ojos.- dijo Serena sacando el cristal de plata. De repente , el cristal hizo aparecer imágenes de Rei y Darien. Y para toque final la escena donde estaban teniendo sexo. Y todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa. Serena pensó que ya era suficiente, entonces el cristal dejo de emitir imágenes.**

 **¿Cómo pudieron desgraciados?- pregunto colérica Haruka y se abalanzó sobre el 'príncipe' a darle su merecido.**

 **Déjalo ya Haruka- decía Rei con desesperación. Y Haruka lo dejo de hacer para darle una bofetada a la sailor del planeta Marte.**

 **¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a faltar le el respeto a tu futura reina?- decía pegandole otra vez, pero produciendo que cayera al suelo.**

 **Ella no falto el respeto a su futura reina- ante las palabras de Serena, Darien y Rei se levantaron con una sonrisa mirando a la sailor del viento.- Porque yo no voy a ser su futura reina. Los traidores faltaron el respeto a su princesa. Y como tal, deberán pagar.- dijo Serena tranquila pero con una pizca de molestia es su voz. - Todos los traidores pagaran, y gracias al cristal de plata se quienes me son leales y quienes no.- finalizó con una sonrisa sádica de "sufrirán".**

 **Eso no es justo, la pequeña dama tiene que nacer. Se tiene que casar con el príncipe. Además si cumplieras bien tu función no buscaría consuelo con la sailor del fuego.- Mina, Haruka, Amy y Hotaru estaban por pegarle un buen par de cachetadas y patadas. Pero la reacción de su princesa las dejo en shock.**

 **Nadie te pregunto. Y YO no voy a traer una niña al mundo que me dice que soy patética, estúpida, horrible, que no hago nada bien y demás. Y si yo la quisiera de verdad no la dejaría nacer, porque no hubiera querido que nazca en un mundo sin amor. Que su padre se ande acostándose con su 'querida tia'. Después tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. He salvado este planeta sin su ayuda. Miles de veces combatí contra el mal. Y que yo sepa soy la princesa, por ende todo lo que yo acate deberá ser cumplido. A menos que seas una traidora como tu querido príncipe y Mars. Otra cosa, yo cumplí muy bien el papel de novia. En batalla igual y como princesa también. Yo nunca conteste a sus reproches. Siempre el y todas ustedes me decían que era una inmadura que me comportará como lo que soy, la princesa del milenio de plata. Y ahora lo estoy haciendo. En la batalla derrotaba, nunca perdía la esperanza. Y ustedes y su príncipe eran los primeros en princesa siempre las protegí pero ustedes no a mi. Me deben sus vidas, porque sin mi este planeta no existiría ni ustedes.- concluyó furiosa.**

 **Serena tu no eres mucho así que deja de hacerte la grandecita- dijo la sailor del trueno. Y ante tal atrevimiento Mina le dio una patada en la panza. Quitando le así, todo el aire.**

 **Cállate Lita, porque sin Serena tu seguirías siendo a la que todos temen. Una chica ruda busca playto. ¿Dónde quedó la chica dulce, con sueños femeninos que siempre defiende a sus amigas?- dijo entre sollozos. Pero entonces recibió un golpe en la cara de la sailor del agua.**

 **Cállate nuestra princesa no es más que una niñata inmadura e inresponsable.- y aquí fue el cierre de oro. La sailor más tímida, inteligente y amable le dio una cachetada y una patada en el estómago.**

 **¿Cómo te atreves perra? Serena siempre estuvo con nosotras, sin ella ahora no seriamos nada. Su madre dio la vida por todas nosotras y así es como le pagan. Traicionando a su hija, que eso seria traicionar a su reino.- dijo rabiando Amy.**

 **¿A ti quien te hablo cerebrito?- dijo agresiva la peli-verde. Y más sorpresas, la sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento le dio el golpe de su vida a su ahora ex-madre.**

 **La princesa tenia un corazón puro, ya que este fue contaminado por la maldad que estaba a su alrededor. Nunca más le faltes el respeto a mi princesa. O me importara poco que me cuidaste ante la ausencia de mi padre. Y esto va para todos.- dijo mirando a cada uno con una expresión de 'si no haces lo que te digo disfrutaré torturándote'.**

 **No hables mocosa tu no sabes nada-hablo el príncipe de pacotilla a la adolescente. Y nueva sorpresa, Serena, ya no era Serena. Se había transformado en la princesa Serenity. Siempre se transformaba cuando estaba en peligro inminente, pero solo estaban sus guardianas. Ellas no eran un enemigo ¿O si?**

 **Yo como su princesa les aplico a las traidoras el castigo deee. ...**


	3. Los traidores y los leales

Isabelmoon: eres la primer persona que me escribiste un review y te lo agradezco. Yo ya había pensado el castigo de las sailor hace mucho tiempo. Estaba leyendo un fanfic y después me dije. A los traidores por que no le saca los poderes? Y me dije que yo si escribía un fanfic de sailor moon. En un momento dado le iba a sacar los poderes a las traidoras. Fuera de eso, la pareja va a ser Seiya. Pero no te preocupes, también voy hacer un fanfic de Serena y Diamante. Voy a ser do todos los posibles. Odio a Darien. Va a ser bueno o malo obviamente en algunos fanfic. Pero nunca se va a quedar con Serena.

'Significa sarcasmo'

El castigo y nuevos poderes

De sacarle los poderes.- finalizó Serenity fría.

¿Qué?-gritaron todos con los ojos bien abiertos.

La traición en el Reino de la luna se paga con muerte, pero aun tengo compasión en mi corazón. Todos recibirán su castigo. Endymion como tu no eres un guardián mio no puedo sacarte los poderes- ante eso Darien sonrió pensando que estaba protegido- Pero como castigo por ser mi prometido, y acostarte y verte con una ex-guardiana mía. Y matar la vida de tu propia hija se condena a ti y a tu planeta a no estar bajo la protección del reino lunar.- tras escuchar estas palabras se le borró la sonrisa de idiota.

No puedes hacer eso -grito Darien desesperado.

Oh claro que puedo.-sonrió la princesa.

Las echaré a ti y a tus guardianas.- grito furioso.

Primero, te dirigidas a mi como princesa, segundo, tu planeta puede tomar a otro como príncipe o princesa. No importa que tu seas su príncipe al haber defraudado a la princesa de la luna, es decir, a mi que tantas veces lo salve. Pierde lealtad hacia a ti. Y si tu haces algo que no me guste automáticamente pasare a tener un título más. -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No eres más que una caprichosa.-dijo la sailor más elegante. Y cuantas sorpresas el día de hoy. La que la callo fue la rubia de pelo corto.

Cállate. Eras una de las traidoras y pensar que compartí mi vida contigo. No eres más que una apariencia falsa. No te atrevas a insultar una vez más a la princesa ¿me escuchaste?- dijo ya furiosa

¿Cómo puedes golpearla? Es tu pareja macho- dice Rei rabiando.

Yo no tengo pilotas soy una mujer me guste o no. Y puedo como tu pudiste acostarte con el prometido de nuestra princesa.- grito dejando a todas con la boca callada. Claro que Darien no está incluido en el todas.

Voy a buscar otra solución para poder echarte y a tus queridas guardianas.- dicho esto se retiró con las traidoras. Claro que las leales se convirtieron en sailors para saber le a su princesa que estarían con ella.

SAILOR VENUS: MI princesa le soy leal hasta el fin. Yo la sailor del amor y la belleza, princesa de Venus está y estará con el Reino lunar. Protegiéndola a usted y a su legado.- dijo poniendose de rodillas.

SAILOR MERCURY: Igual yo, le juro lealtad a usted y a su descendencia. Protegiéndola y cuidandola.- dijo poniendose de rodillas.

SAILOR URANUS: Como líder de las sailor outlets no me siento orgullosa de la traición de dos de ellas. Le pido perdón por todo y le digo que la seguiré hasta el fin- dijo poniendose de rodillas ante la sorpresa de las demás.

SAILOR SATURN: Siendo la sailor más joven pero más poderosa y fiel a usted me da repugnancia la traición sobre alguien tan noble como usted. Quiero que sepa que me mantendré con usted hasta que se me acabe la vida o usted decida que yo no sea una sailor.- dijo besando las dos manos de su princesa y arrodillan dose ante ella.

La luna le agradece su fidelidad a esta. Y como recompensa se les entregará nuevos poderes.- y ante las sailors apareció un nuevo broche.

El de sailor Venus era naranja con tonos rojos en forma de corazón. Y en la parte de adelante el signo de Venus en gris.

Sailor Mercury recibió un broche en estrella de mar de color azul Francia. Con destellos en celestes y con el signo de su planeta en el medio, de color violeta.

Sailor Uranus tenia una esfera de color azul oscuro con su símbolo en color dorado. Y este también tenía tipo relámpagos.

Sailor Saturn tenia una esfera de color negro en honor a su poder de destrucción masiva, con destellos de color violeta. Esta esfera tenia en su centro la insignia de su planeta.

Estos broches son ahora parte de su nuevo poder. Esta combinado con los poderes de las traidoras. Ahora tienen el triple de poder. Es una parte se agradecimiento por proteger y ser fiel a la luna.- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias su majestad estamos muy agradecidas.- dijeron al unísono.

Y por favor encarguense de vigilar a los traidores. Puede ser que traten algo en contra nuestra. Después de la humillación que recibieron no creo que no se quieran vengar. Y gracias por acompañarme siempre.- dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.- ¿qué están esperando? Prueben sus nuevos poderes.

EN OTRA PARTE CON LOS TRAIDORES.

Serena cambio mucho cuando descubrió su traición.- decía la ex-sailor del tiempo.

Creo que se le fue toda la bondad. Pero hay que hacer que regrese así nos perdonará y será la misma tonta que antes.- decía el aun príncipe de la tierra.

No creo que de su brazo a torcer y menos con alguna de nosotras.-mencionaba la elegante señorita Kaioh.

Ya se.- dijo Rei poniendose de pie.- Hay que buscar al idiota de seiya. El es el único que le va a devolver la bondad. Su querido amor está sufriendo por un mal entendido. Y nosotras la queremos hacer reaccionar.- dijo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Pero que pasa si ya no la quiere?- pregunta la peli-verde.

No creo que en un año la haya olvidado.- y en efecto había pasado un año desde que las sailor Star lights y su princesa se habían ido

Pues muy bien, creo que yo y Rei debemos ir. Me alcanza el poder nada mas para ella y yo. Además somos los 'responsables' del estado de mi 'novia'.

Pues muy bien, a retomar nuestro lugar.


	4. Dejando todo atras

Isabelmoon: no entendí mucho lo que escribiste pero que se le va a hacer. Y lo lamento, voy a hacer a Darien malo. En otro fanfic lo voy a hacer bueno. Va a ir rotando. Bueno, malo ño, bueno, malo. Me entiendes. Y muchas gracias por ser la primera persona que deja un review y un ¿comentario? 😕

EL REGRESO DE TRES ESTRELLAS.

EN OTRO PLANETA

Se encontraba una pelirroja mirando el entrenamiento de sus guardianas. Se notaba las tristeza en cada una de ellas. Principalmente por sus actitudes. Fighter, su fiel guardiana se concentraba en el trabajo nada mas. Healer ya no era tan peleadora, y si alguien la provocaba simplemente se iba. Y Maker, ella tan sólo se encerraba en sus libros. Solo acudía a su llamado el de sus hermanas. La princesa suspiro.

Se nota que sus cuerpos y su deber están aquí. Más sin embargo su corazón y pensamiento está allá, en la Tierra.- dijo para retirarsede su habita en busca de sus guardianas.

CON FIGHTER, MAKER Y HEALER (ENTRENAMIENTO)

Laser de estrella fugaz.- gritaba una azabache.

Infierno estelar de healerr- decía una peli-plateada al mismo tiempo que su hermana. Y bueno el impacto no se hizo esperar. Solo que dio hacia su otra hermana.

PUUMMM Se escuchó por todo el lugar. Por un segundo hubo silencio, y después su es chocaron gritos de dolor. Y una que otra frase.

Haber si aprenden a no enviarme ataques.¿Quiénes se creen que son? Pera me las pagaran- decía la castaña pegandole a sus hermanas.

Aaahh. No pegues tan fuertemente. - se quejaba la azabache.- Duele.

Pues a mi me duele más, se combinaron los ataques y los dos lo recibí de lleno. - decía ahora pegandole a la menor.

Aaahh, ya basta, cansas.-dijo sobandose la zona herida.

Así, a mi me cansan ustedes.- dijo retando las a ambas.

Bueno, bueno lo siento.- dijeron las dos, más por no ser golpeadas que por sentirlo.

EN EL ESPACIO

Amor ¿Falta mucho?-preguntaba la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa.

Solo unos minutos, y ya estaremos en Kinmoku.- dice el príncipe de la Tierra.

Estoy seguro que le devolverá la bondad, y con ella la estupidez.- se burlaba Rei.

Hay que actuar muy bien. Como si nos acusarán de algo dónde no tenemos nada que ver.- dijo besandola y agarrando la por la cintura.

Ammm, hacer el amor en el espacio seria una experiencia única, pero en ya entramos a la atmósfera del planeta.- dijo apartándose de Darien.

EN EL SALÓN DEL TRONO REAL.

Mis queridas guardianas, han pasado 3 años para reconstruir el planeta (nota: en la Tierra paso 1 año, pero el tiempo aquí es otro.), estoy muy agradecidas con todas ustedes.- dijo cariñosamente.

No nos tiene que agradecer. Es nuestro deber proteger este planeta y usted majestad.- dijo Healer. Ante esas palabras la pelirroja sonrió tristemente.

Es verdad. Usted es nuestra mayor proriedad.- secundo Maker.

Las sailor Star lights siempre la protegerá. - dijo Fighter. Y la princesa se puso a llorar

Mis niñas. Ustedes están aquí por obligación. Ya no es su planeta. Por más que lo nieguen, al regresar de la Tierra una parte se quedo allá. Sus corazones.- decía entre sollozos.-Es por eso que deben ir allá. Y buscar su propia felicidad. Y para que no replique yo se los ordeno- dijo calmando se poco a poco. Cuando las sailors iban a comentar algo apareció Misaki(?).

Princesa, el príncipe de la tierra y guerrera de marte están aquí. Escenario que quieren hablar urgentemente con Fighter y con usted.- dijo apurado.

Hazlos pasar, por favor Misaki.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Y pasó, ahí estaba su ex-enemigo. ¿A quien quería engañar? La seguía amando, él era su enemigo. Pero paso algo extraño, Rei no estaba transformada en SAILOR Mars.

Princesa.-los dos hicieron una reverencia para ella.- Por favor, queremos que Seiya vuelva a la Tierra.- las sailors stars se sorprendieron en cambio, su princesa sonrió triste.

Quieres llevarte a Fighter.- declaró ella.

No exactamente, a Seiya.- dijo la ex-sailor del fuego.

¿ Para que quieren que vaya a la Tierra?- pregunta intrigada la azabache. Y Rei rompe en llanto.

Lo que pasa es que ... es que. .. Serena cree que Darien y yo la engañamos.- Rei como siempre buena actriz.

Esta confundida. Nosotros nunca haríamos eso. Perdió la cordura, no quiere escucharnos.- fingió estar afligido.

Mina, Amy, Haruka y Hotaru le metieron esas cosas en la cabeza. Hicieron que nos sacarán el poder.- dijo Rei haciéndose que llora.

Amy

Mina

Eso no es posible. Bombón nunca haría eso.- dijo convencida de sus palabras.

¿Crees que si tuviera el poder para convertirme en Sailor no estaría transformada?-pregunto mirando a la azabache a los ojos.

Jajajajaja jajaja.- rio la princesa.- Está bien, pero quiero que también vayan Taiki y Yaten.- la princesa sonrió casi malvadamente.

Muchas gracias su majestad.- reverenciaron a la princesa del planeta de las flores.

Partirán ahora mismo.- ordenó.- Hay que resolver esto rápido.- dijo fría.

Gracias.- y todos fueron afuera. Para irse, menos la princesa claro está.

CUANDO SE FUERON LOS TRAIDORES Y LAS SAILORS STAR LIGHTS.

No puedo creer que sean tan hipócritas. Menos mal que me aviso la princesa de la luna, sino ya hubiera caído.- e ingreso al palacio recordando su breve conversación con la sailor de la luna.

FLASHBACK

La princesa salia de su habitación para llamar a sus guardianas, cuando la imagen de Serenity apareció frente a ella.

Mi estimada princesa, le quiero avisar que rompí mi compromiso con Endymion. Ya que este me engaño con la princesa de Marte. Aquí hay imágenes de como se veían a escondidas.- y al lado de la representación de la princesa aparecieron la imágenes. Menos dónde se mostraba que tenían sexo.- Deje que logren su objetivo, luego yo me las arreglo. Muchas gracias.- y después desapareció la imagen de Serenity.

PENSAMIENTOS DE HEALER.

Yo se que no harías eso. Están mintiendo, tu eres buena. Eres la sailor del amor y la belleza. Me enseñaste muchas cosas como la bondad, la amistad y el arreglo mor. Especialmente el amor.- suspiro.

PENSAMIENTOS DE MAKER

Esto no cierra. Eres dulce, inteligente y tímida. Se que escucharias razones antes de decidir. No quiero creer que cambiaste Amy...

PENSAMIENTOS DE FIGHTER

Bombón, se que tu felicidad es a su lado. Y haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz. Aun así, no creo que le hayas sacado los poderes a las chicas. Se que tu eres buena. Además hay algo que me levanta muchas sospechas. Rei puede viajar sin abrazar al príncipe. ¿Acaso no estaban mintiendo? Eso lo sabre cuando llegue, y se asta muy pronto.


	5. Transformaciones

Transformaciones

Son tan pero tan estúpidos, no saben que vi y oí toda su conversación con el cristal del plata.-decía la rubia en su balcón.

FLASHBACK

Para ustedes, inners. Tienen que decir mi planeta guardián es ... soy eternal sailor ... Eso es lo que tienen que decir. Y outlets, ustedes tienen que que decir, mi astro es ... y sirvo para el Reino lunar, soy eternal sailor ...- finalizó Serena, que había vuelto a su forma original

Mi planeta guardián es Venus soy eternal sailor Venus.- y de la nada aparecieron corazones cubriendo a Mina. Una vez que desaparecieron se pudo apreciar su traje, y su CUERPO. El traje era todo naranja, con tipo brillantina gris sobre el. El calzado eran unas botitas (no las largas) de color naranja, en el borde plateado. Y en el nacimiento de los pecho se encontraba su broche de transformación. Cambios físicos, su pelo. Su pelo en las puntas era rojo, y no estaba atado en su clásico moño. Estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta junto con una vincha roja. Sus labios eran de rojo cereza y en la frente llevaba la marca de Venus.

Mi astro es Saturno y sirvo para el Reino lunar, soy eternal sailor Saturn.- dijo la más pequeña de todas. E inmediatamente aparecieron anillos, estos se pusieron arriba de ellos la y empezó la transformación. Su traje era todo negro, y como Venus, tenia tipo brillantina pero violeta. Tenia zapatillas negras con medias medio altas. Estas tenían la insignia lunar. Su cabello se torno negro con alguno que otro mechón violeta. Y en la frente el signo de Saturno.

Mi planeta guardián es Mercurio soy eternal sailor Mercury.- dijo la peli-azul. Entonces agua la rodio y la mojo toda. La ropa fue cambiando, pero no sólo eso. El traje se volvió todo azul, su falda en el borde estaba de color celeste. Y tenía un cinturón celeste, que en el medio de este tenia su broche, su calzado eran botitas de color azul. Su pelo había crecido hasta la cintura, y tenía una vincha con la luna llena. En la frente tenia su insignia del reino de mercurio.

Mi astro es Urano y sirvo para el Reino lunar, soy eternal sailor Uranus.- Vino una ráfaga de viento muy fuertemente que cubrió a la sailor, y su ropa fue cambiando. Su traje era todo verde, tenia un cinturón de color verde oscuro, que en centro estaba su broche de transformación, y el borde de la falda era verde oscuro y llevaba zapatillas verdes. El cabello tenia algunos destellos verdes y en la frente portaba su insignia real.

Wow, están muy lindas.- elogió la sailor.

Siento una energía muy poderosa recorrer mi ser- dice eternal sailor Uranus.

Es cierto, es algo cálido pero a la vez fuerte.- continuo eternal sailor Venus.

Son los nuevos poderes que tienen. No sólo cambio su vestimenta chicas.- dijo Serena.

Muchas gracias princesa- dijo con un brillo en los ojos eternal sailor Saturn.

No gracias a ustedes por ser fieles a mí. - contesto ella.

Oye ¿Sabes que ataques tenemos?- pregunto eternal sailor Mercury.

No se los puedo decir, tendrán que descubrirlo.- dijo tranquila.- Ahora ¿Quién tiene hambre? Yo tengo mucha, comamos algo.- y bueno todas cayeron de espaldas.

PASADO LA CENA, TODAS SE VAN.

Cristal de plata, dime que traman los traidores.- entonces se mostraron las imágenes y las voces sobre lo que planeaban hacer.

Debo avisarle a Kakyuu, alguien debe estar enterado sobre lo que planean.- y luego se comunico con la princesa de Kinmoku .

FIN FLASHBACK

Solo espero que no caigan en su trampa. Pero aún así. Será divertido. Mañana les diré a mis guardianas sobre lo que traman. Pronto, pronto este planeta dejará de sufrir a causa tuya Darien. Y seré la nueva soberana de la Tierra. Porque tu, no te mereces estar al mando de tan maravilloso lugar. Y sino soy yo, será la misma persona que trajiste contigo. Ella te quitará el lugar ...


	6. Sentimientos y pensamientos de todas

DEPARTAMENTO DE MINA.

Aaahh, sssshh, sshhshs.- lloraba Mina.

Ya, no llores. No tienes la culpa. No sabias que esto iba a pasar.-decía Artemis

Yo sabía de la traición de Rei y Darien ... sssshh... Yo no dije nada, no hice nada. Aaahh aja, y ahora Serena se volvió fría y calculadora.- decía entre sollozos

Ya Mina, no es tu culpa. Además fue lo mejor, la princesa tiene que mostrar autoridad y seguridad.-consolaba el gato a su dueña.

Debiste verla, tan segura, tan decidida y seca. Sshhshs. -seguía llorando amargamente.

Ella va a volver.- y entonces la rubia se durmió, estaba tan agotada física y mentalmente.

DEPARTAMENTO NUEVO DE HARUKA

Aahaah. ¿Por que no me di cuenta antes? - decía la rubia tirando todo lo que encontraba.

Ya papa, nadie lo sospecho.- decía la más pequeña de todas las sailors.

Nosotras debimos velar a la princesa. Estábamos tan distraídas diciéndole como debía comportarse, que estudiar, madurar, que no viera a otro hombre que no sea el imbéciles príncipe. Que no nos dimos cuenta que una que se supone que era de las nuestras se estaba acostándo con él.- dijo triste.

Todas tenemos la culpa, debimos poner mas atención. Sabíamos como trataba a la princesa pero nos hicimos de la vista gorda. Tenemos que ser fuertes, por ella, por nosotras.- finalizó Hotaru con un abrazo.

Si, cariño. Lo que más me duele es que Michiru es una de ellas. Yo que confíe plenamente, solo era una caja vacía.- decía sinceramente.

Buscando enemigos a lo lejos, y lo teníamos tan cerca.- dijo también triste.

DEPARTAMENTO DE MICHIRU Y HARUKA (el departamento era de las dos, pero Haruka al enterarse de su traición compro otro departamento)

No puedo creer que Haru, haya elegido a esa mocosa por encima mio.- dijo enojada la ex sailor del agua.

Tranquila, que con nuestro plan. Todo volverá a ser lo que era.- decía Setsuna buscando tranquilizar a su amiga.

Espero que no tarden tanto. -dijo calmandose

Igual, Darien y Rei son unos estúpidos. Mira que Serena es una tonta. Ellos teniendo sexo en frente de sus narices. No es tan idiota para no enojarse y no darse cuenta.- dijo molesta.

Si tan sólo no tuviera ese cristal, la podríamos descartar.- dijo Michiru.

Hay que sacarselo como de lugar.- decía la peli-verde cocinando la cena para ambas.

Seiya se lo tiene que sacar. No creo que vaya a dudar de él. Muajajajajaa. -rio perversamente.

Tienes razón, entonces el control de la Tierra y la Luna, será nuestro.- rio junto con la elegante dama.

DEPARTAMENTO MIZUNO

Soy una vergüenza como guerrera. No pude proteger a Serena. Ella que tanto me dio. No importa si sus decisiones son erradas o correctas. Voy a estar ahí para ella. Como ella siempre lo estuvo para.- dijo mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

DEPARTAMENTO DE SERENA HORA :22:00

Lo siento tanto Serena. Yo debí estar ahí para ti. Siempre supe que el comportamiento de Darien era diferente que con Rei. Lo siento tanto, sufres mucho y aun así sigues de pie.- decía- lloraba Luna.

No te preocupes. En el fondo sabia que no lo amaba, ni el a mi. Solo fingiamos, la diferencia era que yo le era fiel, al menos con el cuerpo.- susurro lo último.- Pronto Luna, el futuro cambiará, porque no estaba escrito que yo descubriría el engaño de Darien y Rei. El futuro cambiará, para bien o para mal.- finalizó la princesa sintiéndose triste.

EN EL ESPACIO A 30 MINUTOS DE LA TIERRA

Me siento una estúpida, la tonta de Serena nunca debió de saber que tenia un romance con Darien. Ahora el futuro es incierto. Depende de Seiya si va a estar a nuestro favor o no. Pero solo espero no alejarme de Darien. Después de todo lo amo. Y no soportaría que me dejara. Mucho menos por esa rubia.

Acá quería mostrar los sentimientos y pensamientos de todas la ex y sailors del sistema solar.


	7. Star Lights

"Hdkwl"-pensamientos de una persona

Pensamientos de las demas

"No quiero pensar no quiero atormentar más. Después de todo no tengo esperanza. Voy a ayudar a mi rival a recuperarla. Solo espero que no cambiaste tanto. Aun así llegare hasta el final de esto. Porque esto se me hace muy sospechoso. Pobre mis hermanas, deben de estar sufriendo, y yo solo me preocupo por mi."

"Yo no les oyendo creer no lo quiero creer. ¿En serio cambiaste tanto? No puedo creer que pudiste hacer algo así. Tu siempre tan linda, cálida que decías en la amistad ¿Y ahora acusas a una de tus amigas de estar revolcándose con su príncipe? Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Y Serena, a la que tanto defienden les saco los poderes? Acá hay gato encerrado. También a pequeña niña. Esa, Saturn. Se supone que también formó parte de esto ¿No era angelical? No tiene lógica. Cuando llegue allá quiero escuchar todas las versiones. No puedo ni quiero creer que eres así. .. Mina."

"Amy Mizuno. ¿De verdad eres una persona fría y calculadora? Cuando te conocí no eras nada mas una super genio que creía en el romance. Alguien tímida y delicada. ¿En una año se pude cambiar tanto? Creo que nos están mintiendo. Además que ellos están muy cerca. Tal vez nos quieren usar para hacerlas cambiar de opinión. Serena venció al caos por su amor infinito. Obviamente escucharía razones antes de terminar con su ahora ex-prometido . Mizuno es una chica muy inteligente, piensa antes de actuar, me niego a pensar que cambiaron tanto. A que ellos tienen la culpa. Nos quieren usar. Esperen. Claro, la princesa nos mando con una razón justa. Si no hubiera dejado ir a Seiya sólo. Muy bien, ahora cuando llegues tienes que hablar con Amy, y serás un espía. Ya decía yo que esto no cerraba."

.********************.

Querían que sepan de los pensamientos de las sailor Star lights. Y bueno, como siempre Taiki el más inteligente sabe todo.

Mareliz luna: si tienes razón, me olvide de Lita. Pero tranquila, en le próximo capítulo se va a saber lo que piensa. Y también va a avanzar la historia.

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía


	8. Bien o mal

Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo una niña tan estúpida y patética logro sacarme el poder. Como la envidio. Es la princesa, es linda, cálida, buena,amable, tiene amigos, pero también tiene miles de defectos. Aun así tiene todo, menos mal que mate a sus padres. No soporto que ella tenga todo mientras que a mi siempre me falto. No es justo. Pero ahora se van a equilibrar las cosas.- dijo con decisión la ex sailor del trueno.- Pronto mi querida princesa ya no vas a tener nada ni nadie.

DEPARTAMENTO DE SERENA

Hmm, veamos. Así que eso es lo que siempre pensaste de mi. Así que tu eres la responsable de la muerte de mi familia. Pagarás tu osadía muy cara. Pero no ahora, dejaré que te consumas lentamente. Oh, ya llegaron. Es hora de entrar en acción. -dijo la rubia para expandir sus alas y volar a su encuentro.

CON REI, DARIEN Y LOS THREE LIGHTS

Uuf, hemos llegado. No fue tan largo el viaje.- dijo Yaten.

¿Dónde viviremos mientras tanto.- pregunta Seiya.

Pues les conseguí su antiguo departamento.- dice la azabache mientras que se ata el pelo.

Muy bien, mañana nos reuniremos en el templo Hikawa. Ahora es gordo de descansar. El viaje es agotador.- dice Darien bostezando.

Ya lo creo, vamos chicos. Mañana será un día muy duro.- todos se descansar piden y cada quien toma su camino.

CON SEIYA, YATEN Y TAIKI

¿Ustedes no creen que son capaces de eso?- pregunta Yaten a sus hermanos.

Viste que Rei no se puede transformar. Debe ser verdad.- dice el azabache bajando la cabeza.

Tanto que defendías a Tsukino. ¿Ahora le das la espalda?- pregunta Taiki.

Yo ... yo ... no viste que -trata de justificarse el oji-azul.

No pensaste que nos estaban mintiendo ¿No? Si tanto dices saber de tu bombón, ¿Por que fue capaz de eso? Ella siempre confío en los demás, hasta en el enemigo. Y el que se supone que era su prometido ¿De verdad crees que no le daría una oportunidad de que explicará lo que paso?- y esto dejo mudo a los 2 hermanos.- Yo creo que nos están mintiendo, por eso hay que seguir les la corriente, luego hay que hablar con las chicas. Haber los dos puntos de vista.- dijo con simpleza el mayor.

Tienes razón. Hay muy pocas posibilidades que digan la verdad- dijo Seiya aun mirando al piso.

Su tristeza al pensar que las chicas habían cambiado, los cegaron. La princesa nos mando a los tres por algo. Pero no entiendo como supo de la llegada de ellos. Pareciera como si ya lo hubiese esperado.- dijo con poder pensativa.

Eso, yo te lo puedo responder...

Bombón. ...

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN

Hay amor. Espero que logren el objetivo.- dice Rei sacándose la ropa.

Es verdad, es la única opción que tenemos.- dice mientras que la besa.

Hmm, sino resulta hay que buscar una forma de sacarle el cristal de plata.- dice mientrasque lame el cuello del príncipe.

Aaahh. Hay que ingeniarlas. Pero ahora es una noche de pasión.- dice mientras la lleva a la cama.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HARUKA

Hay nuevas personas en la Tierra. No se quienes son con seguridad, solo se que no es la primer vez que vienen.- dice Haruka desde el balcón.

Esto va a ser la guerra. Todos van a jugar con todos. Pero siempre habrá un bien y un mal. Aún así no se sabe cual va a ganar.- dice Hotaru.

No se supone que la princesa ya tiene ventaja. Creo que la batalla ya la tiene ganada.- dice extrañada.

Pero no se sabe si ella es parte del bien. Con todo lo que paso, explotó. Y su corazón está en constante lucha.- dice la chica.

DEPARTAMENTO DE MINA

Tengo que hablar con Serena, es mi culpa que ella este así. Le debo rogar que me perdone. -dice levantándose. Y se viste para correr.- Haré lo que sea para que vuelva a ser como era.

DEPARTAMENTO DE AMY

Si esto sigue así. Probablemente no haya futuro. Serena está muy dolida, a pesar de todo tiene orgullo. Y se lo pisotearon. A toda costa hay que hacer reaccionar a Serena. Si la venganza y el odio consume su corazón. Será el fin para todo el universo ...


	9. Chapter 9

Bombón ...

Me da mucho gusto que hayan regresado.- dice mientras que sonríe.- Al parecer la princesa cumplió mi petición de mandarlos a los tres.- a lo que ellos se sorprendieron.

¿Fuiste tu?- pregunta incrédulo Yaten.

Si, desde el principio supe el plan de los traidores. Todo gracias a mi querido cristal de plata.- dice contenta.

¿De verdad le sacaste el poder a Rei?- pregunta Seiya.

Si, lo hice. También a Lita, a Setsuna y a Michiru.- pronunció sus nombres con rencor.

Bombón- en un acto desesperado la abrazó- Reacciona tu no eres así. - le decía con voz suplicante.

Tu no sabes nada Seiya. No sabes como me trataban, siempre diciéndome que hacer. Como comportarme, si como mucho o poco. Si soy burra o no. Darien me trataba con frialdad, no le gustaba las demostraciones en público, siempre me regañaba por todo. Las outlets siempre me mandaban. Se supone que yo era la princesa y me debían seguir. Pero nunca me tomaban en cuenta. Y enterarte que tu supuesto amor de la vida, con el cual ibas a tener una hija, lo ves acostándose con la persona que te debía proteger. Tu supuesta amiga. Eso quiebra Seiya, yo no debería estar viva , en la primera batalla que tuve, que fue contra el negaverso yo morí junto con las inners. Es mas, no debería tener esta vida. Mi tiempo de vida caduco en el milenio de plata, al igual que mi amor por Endymion. Ya no soy la misma. En el milenio de plata era fría con los demás menos con mi madre , mis amigas y Endymion. Antes de que pasara esto era muy blanda, era inmadura e infantil. Por eso ahora Serena justa, solo los que estén a mi lado los tratare con gentileza. Los que me traicionan, sufriran las consecuencias.- esto dejo helados a los hermanos.

Ellos no hicieron nada malo- le grito Seiya.

La única forma que estén de nuestro lado es mostrándoles lo que paso desde que me convirtieron en Sailor.- dijo sacando el cristal de plata. Y mostrándoles todo, hasta la escena de DARIEN y Rei.- Les daré tiempo para digerir esto. Ustedes decidirán si van a estar de mi lado o de los traidores.- dicho esto aparecieron sus alas, y voló.

CON MICHIRU Y SETSUNA

¿Crees que van a ayudarnos?- pregunta medio desconfiada.

Michiru, son tan tontos como Serena.- decía despreocupada la peli-verde.

Eso mismo decíamos de la princesa y mira que paso.- dijo más preocupada.

Espera un momento. ¿Crees que ella ya los contactó? - pregunta ahora si preocupada Setsuna.

La muy maldita tiene el cristal de plata, pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta. Después de todo es Serena. -dijo tranquila.

Tienes razón, pero igual debemos ser cuidadosas Michiru. -bostezo - Bueno me voy a dormir.

DEPARTAMENTO DE SERENA

Pum, Pum. Se escuchaba en la vivienda de la princesa de la luna. Era Mina, que había ido a disculparse personalmente con la sailor. Estaba muy arrepentida, tenia que hacer kagome cosas bien. Si lo hubiera dicho antes capaz que esto no pasaba. Ellos se separarian pero Serena seguiría teniendo ese brillo.

Todo esto es mi culpa.- solloza bastante en la puerta de su mejor amiga.

No es tu culpa.- dice Serena detrás de ella.

Si si lo es, yo lo supe y no te lo dije. Por favor perdóname. - lloraba mientras cae en suelo.

Es culpa de ellos. Esto de todas maneras iba a suceder. Lo importante es que reflexionaste y te diste cuenta de tu error. Pero sobre todo estas aquí conmigo, apoyándome.- dijo cálida a su amiga.

Has sufrido mucho y aun así te nastiness de pie.- lloraba más mientras busca consuelo en los brazos de su princesa.

Ya, ya. Muéstrate fuerte. No debes ser débil y menos en un momento como este. Levántate y enséñales el poder del amor y la belleza.- le guiña el ojo.

Gracias por el consuelo. De ahora en adelante, seré fuerte por ustedes, por la luna, por mi futuro reino y por mi.- dice mirándola a los ojos.

Así se habla.- dice sonriendole.

RESIDENCIA MIZUNO.

Amy, voy a estar de guardia. Nos vemos cariño.- dice la dictará mientras que se va.

Adiós mamá.- pero en eso tocan la puerta. La peli-azul se dirige hacia la puerta. -Te olvidaste las llaves ma. .. Taiki.

Amy Mizuno.


	10. ENCUENTROS

¿Puedo pasar?-pregunta tímido.

Oh, claro pasa.-dijo haciéndose a un lado.- No sabia que habían regresado. Me imagino que es algo mucho más importante que fortalecer nuestros lazos.- dijo Amy.

Tan perspicaz, no has cambiado nada. Claro excepto, que tienes mas poder que antes.- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Digamos que hubo una traición a la luna. Una muy fuerte. Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿No?- dijo sirviendo jugo para ambos.

Gracias.-dice tomando un poco.- Efectivamente, y venía aquí para discutir sobre eso.-dijo serio.- Voy hacer franco, Endymion y Rei fueron a buscar a Seiya. Yaten y yo vinimos por orden de la princesa. Ellos quieren que le devuelva la bondad a tu princesa. -y Amy hizo un gesto claro de molestia.- Lo que quiero saber es lo que va a pasar. No entiendo el dolor de tu princesa. No se lo que ella está pasando. Pero se que ella lo perdonaría. A no ser que su amor no era tan fuerte. -dijo tomando un poco mas de jugo.

Como sabes, nosotras, todas las sailors del sistema solar somos las reencarnaciones de las princesas de los planetas excepto de la Tierra. A nosotras nos asignó la tarea de proteger a la princesa de la luna. Serenity, y nos convertimos en sailors. Serenity era fría con todos, excepto con nosotras, su madre y el príncipe de la Tierra. Ella, al tener determinada edad heredaría el cristal de plata, ella establecería la paz en el universo. Pero entonces surgió la guerra contra el negaverso. Ahí participaban la Reina Beril, y los cuatro guardianes del príncipe, los prometidos de todas las inners. Es decir de Mina, Rei, Lita y yo.- ante esto, que Taiki estaba tomando jugo casi se ahogá. No esperaba que en el pasado ella tuviera un prometido. Y así le contó todo hasta la batalla contra el caos. -Sere, ya no podía mas. Aparte que en un incendio murieron sus padres.- esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Que malditos. -dijo con odio puro.

Ella los encontró en plena acción. -ante esto Taiki abrió muy grandes sus ojos. Amy empezó a llorar.- sssshh sshhshs soy una ma ma mala amiga shshs - decía entre sollozos.- Soy la más lista debí darme cuenta de esto sshhshs sssshh.- seguía llorando, hasta que el joven tomo valor y la abrazó. Esta se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo y sé dejo consolar. Al poco rato la oji-azul se durmió en los brazos del joven. Taiki tuvo que llevarla a su habitación, que no fue muy difícil de encontrar. La deposito en su cama, la tapó y le dio un beso de buenas noches XD. Entonces se tomó el tiempo de admirar el cuarto de ella. Tenia una habitación muy ordenada, tenia para sorpresa de Taiki, fotos de él. Y en su escritorio estaba un cuaderno forrado de violeta, estaba abierto. Al parecer era su diario secreto. El castaño se debatía entre leerlo o no. ¿Cuál será su decisión? ¿Amy se despertará?

DEPARTAMENTO DE MINA

¿Quién va a llamar a estas horas?- preguntaba una somnolienta rubia. Esta se dirige hacia la puerta nada mas que con un sexy camisón de seda. Y abre la puerta y se encuentra con Yaten. Este apenas le abre la puerta la escanea con los ojos todo el cuerpo. Y se sonroja a más no poder.- Yaten!- exclama sorprendida y se le tira encima.- No sabes como te extrañe.- dice abrazandolo bien fuerte. Ven pasa adelante - Yaten pasa completamente rojo. No se esperaba tal recibimiento de parte de la diosa del amor.- Déjame ponerme algo más presentable.- e inmediatamente fue corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse. Tardo 5 minutos en arreglarse por suerte siempre cepilla bastante su cabello antes de dormir. Finalmente se presentó ante Yaten con una básica azul que resaltaban sus ojos. Un short de color azul y unas zapatillas de color morado. El pelo iba todo suelto solo con una vincha.

Espero no ser inoportuno. -dijo sumamente nervioso.

O no te preocupes, tus compañía es lo que más necesito para poder relajarme del día que tuve hoy. Aunque creo que va a ser todo lo contrario. Porque si están acá es porque ya se enteraron del compromiso roto de la princesa y Endymion . ¿No es así?- pregunta Mina dejando sorprendido a Yaten. ¿Desde cuando había sido tan perspicaz?

Si, fue eso. El propio príncipe junto con Rei fueron a buscar a Seiya para que haga recapacitar a Serena, y Taiki y yo vinimos por orden de la princesa.-ante esto Mina puso una cara de furia que no se podía comparar. Nunca en el tiempo que estuvo en la Tierra la había visto en ese modo.

Malditos. Malditos hijos de sus madres. ¿Cómo se atreven? Pero claro, ahora que Serena descubrió su traición, y ella les dio su merecido . Quieren aprovecharse de Seiya. Para recuperar Tokio de Crystal. Pero esto no se quedará así, pagaran, pagaran muy caro. Y si yo no los mato, los matará Haruka, y sii está muy ocupada, la misma Amy cobrará venganza. Y si esta estudiando, entonces irá Hotaru, la sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento, y los torturara por horas hasta que pidan misericordia, y ella los humillara y finalmente los matará. Y quemaremos sus cuerpos para que no quede evidencia alguna. Luego, sus cenizas las arrojaremos a un lugar podrido, e huiremos a Inglaterra, donde nadie nos reconocerá menos por nuestra fama. Muajajajajaa.- rio perversamente, que asustó al pobre Yaten.

¿En serio eres tu Mina?-pregunto dudoso el peli-plateado.

Ejem,ejem, - 'tosió'- Claro que soy yo, solo que más linda.- le guiño el ojo.- Aún así, pagaran. Pero, quiero que me seas sincero. ¿De qué lado están, de ellos, los traidores o de nuestro lado?- pregunta seriamente.

No sabemos.- suspira cansado.

Por lo que veo Sere, ya los fue a ver.- Yaten se puso nervioso. ¿Qué tanto sabia está chica?¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan lista?- Solo te voy a decir algo Yaten, me alegro mucho de verlos. En serio, pero si no están del lado de Serena, vamos a ser enemigos.-Yaten la miro sorprendido.- La amistad que tengo con Serena es muy profunda, y ya le fallé una vez. No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces. Así que piénsenlo, no tarden mucho en dar una respuesta. -dijo duramente.

Entiendo que sea su princesa ...

No, Minako Aino es amiga de Serena Tsukino. Y Eternal sailor Venus es guardiana de Serenity. Para mi, ella es mas que mi princesa. Ella me dio amigas, me dio su apoyo, me dio su amistad.- dijo mirando fijamente sus ojos esmeraldas.- Nosotras pasamos por mucho, nos costó la vida algunas batallas. Nos costó amores ser sailors.- esto lo dijo con tristeza en la voz.- Amigos, familia, estudios, tiempo libre. Y mucho más. Pero también recibimos el amor de Sere, y nuevos amigos, mejores amigos que los anteriores. Y mucho más, ella siempre estuvo para nosotras, es hora que nosotras estemos para ella.- dijo decidida.- Muy bien, por lo que veo es muy tarde. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?- dijo de repente sonando como siempre.

No quisiera ser molestia.- dijo sonrojado Yaten.

No es ninguna molestia, ven vamos. Te mostraré dónde dormirás. -dijo agarrando de la mano al oji-verde y guiandolo.


	11. Chapter 11

Taiki finalmente decidió leer el diario de Amy. Era un idiota y un metiche, ya lo sabía. Pero le daba tanta curiosidad saber todo sobre ella, que agarró el diario y lo puso entre sus ropas. Vio a la chica que lo traía loco, le besó la frente y se fue de la casa dejandole una nota.

Ya estando en el departamento de ellos, supo que Seiya estaba en su habitación posiblemente dormido. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto, prendió la luz y empezó a leer. Se sentía un tonto, pero decidió leer. Vio la fecha, y está era desde hace 4 años. Entonces buscó una fecha más actual. La de hace dos meses.

Querido diario:

Hoy te quería contar que salí con Richard, fuimos al museo de arte. Fue muy entretenido, charlamos y jugamos. Luego fuimos a comer, fue muy divertido pasar tiempo con él. ...

\- Taiki cerró el diario de golpe, justo tenia que elegir esa fecha. ¿Y quién rayos era Richard? Debía controlarse y seguir leyendo. No podía conquistar a Mizuno si tenia a otro en su corazón. Pero luego se reprendió mentalmente.

"¿Qué estoy pensando? Debería preocuparme por Seiya y sobre que va a pasar. No por enamorar a Amy de mi. Espera un momento ¿Enamorar? No pensé que estaba tan loco por ti Amy. Mejor me duermo"- entonces cerró los ojos pensando en la peli-azul.

DEPARTAMENTO DE MINA

Yaten no podía conciliar el sueño, estar al lado de la habitación de la rubia lo atormentaba. Y más al pensar que estaría con ese sexy camisón lo encendía. Sabía que era mala idea quedarse, pero que va. No, él tenía que quedarse, ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Con insomnio, se levantó y observó el cuarto. Vio que había fotografías de la rubia con sus amigas, con ellos. Revisó los cajones, lo hizo como diez veces. Tanto, que se cansó. Cuando por fin iba con dormir, apareció Mina en la puerta, cerró rápido los ojos haciéndose el dormido. Escucho que la rubia se acercaba, sintió que lo tapó bien, y por último le dio un beso en la frente.

Buenas noches Yaten.- susurró Mina. Mentalmente Yaten maldijo a la oji-azul, ahora si que no iba a poder dormir.

CON SEIYA

 _ **SUEÑO**_

Bombón, bombón.- gritaba desesperado Seiya tratando de alcanzar a la rubia. Pues veía como esta se iba alejando.- No me dejes.- grito en un último esfuerzo que le escuche. En eso, ella se gira.

Nunca Seiya, nunca. Ven aquí, únete a mi. Únete a esta oscuridad.-dice Serena hablándole dulcemente.

No bombón, tu ven hacia aquí. Ven conmigo, hacia la luz.- grito, pues ve que se esta alejando.

Sálvame Seiya, pronto me consumirá la oscuridad, y por mas que quiera, hay algo que me une a ella, que me atrae , sálvame .- dice mientras que la imagen se va distorsionando.

Bombón.- grita Seiya, despertando de golpe. -Yo te salvare.- tras murmurar eso, se acuesta de vuelta.

SERENA

 _ **SUEÑO**_

Ven, vamos. No tengas miedo.- decía la voz de un hombre.

¿Quién eres?- pregunta desconfiada Sere.

Soy un amigo, uno que nunca te va a dejar sola.- decía más cerca de ella la voz.

No te creo. Todos me traicionaron. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?- grita mirando a todas direcciones.

Ya,ya. Yo solo te quiero ayudar. Sé todo lo que pasó, como la gente en que más confiaste te dio la espalda. No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Lo que tienes que hacer es dejarme entrar.- dice mientras que unas sombras se acercan a la rubia.

No, no te dejaré. No dejaré que me lastimen, ya no confiare en nadie mas.- le dice a la voz mientras que se aleja de la oscuridad que la rodea.

Ya es muy tarde, ahora eres mía completamente.

Nooooooo.- se despertó gritando.-¿Pero qué fue eso? Debo dejar de acostarme después de comer.- y murmurando aquello, se durmió de nuevo.

En tus sueños te voy a envenenar, pronto tendré tu cuerpo.- decía una sombra observando a Serena.

DEPARTAMENTO DE LITA

Pronto la princesita caerá en la oscuridad, y la podremos manejar a nuestro antojo. Las demás, al saber que su querida heroína está de nuestra parte, nos seguirán.- decía sádica la castaña.- Pero no debo dormir, debo seguir metiéndole cosas en la cabeza, a través de sus sueños. Y ahí, nadie la va a poder ayudar.- decía mientras tomaban café para mantenerse despierta.

No se si estuvo bueno, cualquier cosa mal hecha avísenme.

Con amor, _**Ce856r**_


End file.
